Kaptan
Overview 'Kaptan' was the alias of a member of a particular violent member of the Marauders, who mostly carried out assault and infiltration operations for the group. Kaptan was well known for his hatred of the Galactic Imperium, and spent much of his life taking the fight to them alongside his alley Daspan XC. However, Kaptan's battle against the Imperium was ended when he and Daspan decided to activate an experimental weapon system in a tourist beach on Earth. The Imperium managed to track the weapon's signature and deactivated it before it fired. Furious, Kaptan and Daspan attacked the Imperial troops and, though they fought well, they were eventually gunned down by the soldier's gunfire. Originally Created By: Gabe Murray Personality Kaptan was an incredibly stubborn and somewhat brutal individual when he was alive. Though he was loyal to the Marauders and his allies, he rarely smiled and spent much of his time obsessing over his hatred for the Imperium. He had no qualms about fighting or ending lives, often killing Imperial hostages out of spite rather than purpose. He was also willing to let thousands die in order to take out a small number of GI personnel. Appearance Kaptan was a short and stocky individual, with a hard face twisted into a snarl. He almost always wore a set of thick body armour constructed of various pieces and plates that he picked up during his travels. He also generally wore a dark blue cloak, stolen from the corpse of an Imperial officer. Skills/ Weaponry Kaptan was highly adept in the art of combat, especially ranged warfare. His brutal nature led itself well to conflict, and he seemed to enjoy it rather than run from it. Kaptan also carried a small arsenal within his personal shuttle, including experimental rifles and pistols, stolen from private companies, Aurelia and the Imperium. Speaking of, Kaptain flew most everywhere in a customized shuttle, built from junk and scrap but surprisingly durable for a ship of it's size. It was powered by a Grade 2 Ion Drive and had a Shield Level of 4. Backstory Kaptan was born on Earth, but exactly when has never been made clear. He was a troublemaker all his life, and this only compounded when he met the cyborg Daspan XC. Together, the pair joined the Marauders and worked their way through the faction's loose ranks. It is unknown when exactly Kaptan developed his zealous hatred for the Galactic Imperium, or his reasoning behind it. Whatever the cause, Kaptan redoubled his effort at taking the fight to the 'Imperial scum'. Despite this attitude, Kaptan never once expressed a desire to join Aurelia, perhaps believing that the faction would force him into a hierarchy he didn't believe in. After the Shift, Kaptan broke Daspan out of an Imperium holding cell, and together the pair began a violent attack on any Imperial officials that dared look their way. These even went as far as attacking a gathering of Imperial Senators, using experimental technology that the pair liberated from Aurelia. Kaptan's crusade came to a head, however, when he and Daspan uncovered a hidden Imperium weapon system in the form of a space-faring vessel. This vessel was able to deploy a large warhead that could level several city blocks if set off in a metropolitan area. Kaptan activated the war machine, intent on flying it above the tourist destination, where the weapon had been stored, and destroying the entire area in order to kill a handful of high ranking Imperials. Thankfully, Kaptan had been careless, and his activation of the weapon alterted a nearby squadron of Imperial soldiers. These troops burst into the warehouse and crippled the vessel before it could take off and unleash its deadly payload. In a rage, Kaptan burst from the vessel's cockpit and unleashed his fury on the troops, Daspan by his side. However, though the pair managed to take out eleven troopers, they were both gunned down in the firefight by the organisation Kaptan hated so much. Trivia * Kaptan was the third Marauder character introduced into the series. * His real name was never revealed Category:Characters Category:Protagonists